102513-Letstalkmemo
CCA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LETSTALK. CCA: ummm... CCA: ?... CCA: helooooooooo... CURRENT talentedAviator CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: hi CURRENT tiredCaligrapher CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: Whats going on? (something we need to talk about?) CTA: well, lets see if we can get nate on CTA: but, as a heads up i have some info to share about this Game CTA: hi sami CTC: *happy to hear some more about the game before i play(Preferably not vauge and cryptic if you please) CTA: don't worry it's not CTA: but, i would like to say first off, that i have been speaking with jack CCA: Oh I can be cryptic... CCA: Dean... CCA: This is important... CCA: What are you talking about with him... CTA: information, like why he is here, and other things CCA: do share... CTA: for exsample, he is he because he is being pursused by a Rouge who wishes to kill him, as infact already in the game CTA: and that he is a species called Bargle CTA: and i think he feels bad about how he looks like he is shy or somthing, as he wanted me to give him his wig back and have me record me saying "Jack is the Very best" CTA: in exchange for the info he gave me CTA: so what do you guys think, CURRENT abyssalArrow CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: So, are you suggesting Jack is not our enemy? CCA: this is an interesting development... CTA: I would not say that, but i would also say, that he isn't nessically evil CURRENT acquiredCarne CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: enemy or not CAC: I'm reluctant to trust him CTA: that he was simply scarred and was willing to do whatever it takes to survive CCA: He is still intruding on our game... CCA: Tying you up was a bit to far for me... CTA: but, the thing is, the one that hunts him is already in this game, CTC: dont suppose one of you could give me his handle (sounds like an interesting convo to be had =D) CAC: no CTA: which is why he fled after entering CAA: What makes you think you can believe him? CAC: I FUCKING SAID CAC: DO NOT TALK TO HIM CCA: AC, I only wish to speak... CCA: you know me... CCA: I am careful... CTA: he keeps his promises, also i have talked to a few trolls who have also talked to him, they say he is telling the truth CAC: Yeah CAC: let's trust the other team CAC: that's brilliant CAA: I agree with sarcastic Nate CTA: plus he gave me some good advice about what i should do my land, to get stronger, CCA: I never said I trusted... CTA: it was very helpfull CCA: him... CCA: I just want to speak with him... CTC: ^ CAC: He is a liar CAC: and a deciever CCA: Oh please... CCA: AC... CCA: this is me your talking to... CCA: he can't beat me in a lie off... CCA: I'm simply the best there is... CAC: you didn't see CAC: I did CAA: Honestly, I think we should take the cautious route at this point. Jack knows more about the game and appears to be more powerful than us and possibly the trolls if they too are new players. CTA: yeah, besides he gave no indication of lying to me when i talked to him, everything he has told me thus far has been true, CTA: i just wonder who that other person is, anyone got any ideas CAA: As such, we need to be sure to grow more powerful than Jack so he cannot usurp us. CAC: his bitch ass is still mine CCA: ok... CCA: i have no quarrles to that... CTC: You seem to really dislike this fellow CCA: ^... CAA: That is where I stand on the matter, and, until we find more information, I do not think we have much more choice. CTC: might I ask why speciffically(besides what you said before of course) CAA: We cannot know if we can trust him, but at the very least we can steel ourselves so that if we do trust him, we do not endanger ourselves. CTC: [[|@AC]] ^ CAC: we already trusted him CAC: he fucked us over good CAC: once a snake always a snake CTA: hardly, CAA: Whatever his motives are, these are my orders to you all. CTA: all he did was, keep himself from dying CAA: You would do well to follow them. CCA: ?... CAA: I'm going hunting. CCA: ok... CTA: but like i said, a more concerning matter is this other person jack mention CTA: ed' CCA: that isnt an order... CTA: CAA: We cannot know if we can trust him, but at the very least we can steel ourselves so that if we do trust him, we do not endanger ourselves. CTA: that was her order silly CCA: i see... CTA: but, we keep avoiding this CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: This all seems sort of silly, since I'm going to set Jack straight by giving him the mother of all friendship speeches anyway! There's no way he'll keep being a problem once he understands how betrayed we all felt! CCA: I wouls appreciate being kept in the loop sooner though... CTA: who is this other person, Jack talked about, it concerns me more then anything CCA: Sami... CCA: may I help?... CCA: I want to talk to this Jack... CAC: tell him I say fuck you CCA: amd give him a VERY stern talking to... CAA: Do you want to? I guess we could set it up as a memo! You should be warned that I am very likely to be quite flippin' CROSS with him. CAA: Especially now that I'm reading this stuff about "victims" in that one log....not telling Kate "sorry" was bad enough! CTA: do, you mind if i hop in as well, it's just that i would like to a mediator on that talk CCA: I have no strong opinion eother way... CTC: *would love to watch (will bring popcorn) CCA: Wait... CTA: so things don't get out of hand that is CCA: Sorry to Kate?... CAC: victims? CAA: For not being honest with her! CCA: Honest about?... CCA: oh... CCA: But why kate specifically?... CAC: whoa whoa here people CAC: victims? CAA: Have you not seen that log, Nate? It's pretty dire! It's why someone needs to set Jack straight so bad! CAA: Here, I'll send it to you. CCA: send it to us all... CAC: no one tells me anything CCA: welocme to my world... -- CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA starts serving up the Doir/Jack log like she's on Butler Island. -- CCA: Oh dear... CCA: ohhh dear... CAC: SON CAC: OF CAC: A CAC: BITCH CAC: I CTA: ((were is that on the wiki, i haven't read it yet)) CAC: WILL CAC: WRING CAC: THAT FUCKER'S CAC: NECK CCA: Remember when I said I had no strong feelings?... -- CURRENT talentedAviator CTA paps AC -- CCA: Scratch that... CTA: shoosh, calm down nate CCA: I call slicing his neck... CAA: I'm sure we can still solve everything with the power of friendship! CAC: nope CCA: Ok sami... CCA: You're my friend... CAC: I'm going to kill them both CCA: and I respect you're views... CTA: both? CCA: But I'm just a liiiiiiitle bit pissed... CCA: and your friendship... CTA: and guys, jack didn't say he was gonna kill them CCA: is just... CCA: UGH'... CTA: all he said was that, they need to be carefull, seem like a nice thing todo to me CCA: This... CCA: fucking... CCA: ballgown... CAA: Your ballgown is adorable, Beau. CAC: wait what? CAA: Everyone should see it. CCA: AA don't start... CAA: Ooh! I could probably take screenshots! CCA: I WILL FUCKING... CCA: UGH... CTA: Hey sami, tell you what CCA: SAMI I SWEAR... CTA: since me and you are the only ones around here,, who don't want jack dead right now, how about i set up a time were me, you and Jack can all talk CCA: Oh I never said I wanted to kill him!... CTC: I dont want anyone dead right now CAA: Hey, I may not want to kill him or anything, but I am going to tear him a new one for what he's been up to! CCA: Just smack him around a bit... CCA: What AA said... CAC: why don't you bring that asshole CCA: but literally... CTA: this is why you guys shouldn't talk to jack, you shoot first ask questions late, while me and sami ask questions then shott CCA: No... CTA: shoot* CCA: I ask questions... CCA: then I ask some more questions... CAA: I don't want to ask him any questions! I want to explain to him in vivid detail why he's a jerk! CCA: Then I slowley plot their doownfall... CAA: And then tell him how to make amends. CTA: yeah, what sami said CCA: Ok... CCA: I have calmed... CTC ceased responding to memo. CCA: TA, what is jacks handle?... CAA: punctualPilferer, I was told. CTA: so, what do you say, I will set up a time to meet with jack then CA and AA can join in CCA: That sound well and good... CCA: but if he has been speaking to our teammemebrs, it is a matter of time before I speak to him... CAA: Maybe we could just hold an intervention for him! CCA: I will assist... CAA: We all go around and tell him how his behavior is hurting us, and let him know that he has to Straighten Up and Fly Right! CAC: still gonna kill him you know CTA: that's why you shouldn't talk to him nate CTA: You hate him to much, thus you will refuse to belive a thing he says CAC: last time I believed him CAC: he fucking joyrided into our game CTA: so he could live CTA: you can't blame a guy for wanting to live CAC: well CAC: that's a mistake CAA: Well yeah, but he would've died if he hadn't! And Dean seems to have forgiven him for tying him up and everything... CAC: a mistake that I'm going to fix CCA: AC... CCA: I believe you must calm... CAC: I'm not mad CCA: yes... CAC: A hunter just never lets their prey escape CCA: but you still desire blood... CCA: exactly... CAC: I figure CAC: I brought him into this game CAC: the least he owes me CAC: is a few gallons of blood CAC: his preferably CTA: isn't that a little over the top? CCA: Of course... CCA: Quarts are better... CAC: someone has to be willing CAC: to do the dirty work CTA: i am, but come on now, you being unresonable CAA: Chill out Nate. Me and Beau have got this. We're going to make him see the error of his ways and apologize to everyone. -- CURRENT chessAficionado CCA high fives AA -- CAA: He stands no chance against our feminine wiles. CTA: yes, and i will be their to help CAC: fine by me CCA: Our flighty broad powers have no limits... CAC: just make it easier to shoot CAC: if he's distracted CAA: Now am I going to have to give YOU a Friendship Lecture, too, Nate? CCA: Ohhh... CCA: should we pull from article... CTA: yes, give it too him CCA: 43!!!!... CTA: lets see it CCA: Article 43: So you want to kill an Ex-friend... CAA: Wait, isn't Article 43 the one about what to do when a friend forgets your birthday? CCA: Nono thats article 34... CAA: Oh, right. CAC: ex-friend? CAC: I never liked the bastard CCA: Oh ok... CAC: I just tollerated him CCA: Article 43 section b: So you want to kill a potential friend... CAC: potential? CCA: I have the whole freaking book in front of me... CTA: but for now i have dinner see you guys later CCA: bye dean... CTA ceased responding to memo. CAA: Nate Lilian Revult! Surely a hunter understands the importance of keeping the pack together when facing an unknown quarry! CAC: what the fuck CAC: how do you know my middle name? CCA: I told het... CAA: I was just guessing! CCA: *her... CAA: Wait, you did? CCA: rememeber?... CAA: I seriously don't remember that. CCA: We were discussing what to make for your 12th b-day... CAA: Oh! Right! CAA: Okay, I guess that's why I know it then. CAA: Wait, Lilian's really your middle name? CCA: oh yeah nate we discuss you when we talk... CAA: That's so adorable, Nate! That's almost as cute as Beau's ballgown! CAC: damnit CCA: [[| #justgirlythings]]... CAC: I'm not sure how CAC: I should take that you talk about me CCA: Oh you know... CCA: ;)... CCA: in the least innuendo way possible... CCA: Mostly it was what your middle name was... CAA: Girls know everything Nate. How did you get to this old without learning that? ; P CCA: Hehehe... CCA: teehee... CAC: I never exactly new many people CAC: my age CAC: *knew CCA: you and me both... CCA: Most people wanted to be my "friend" so I could buy them things... CCA: :/... CAA: Friendship's not about buying things! It's about having fun together and having each other's backs! CCA: exactly... CAA: Now to find that Jackankle and tell him exactly that! CAA ceased responding to memo. CAC ceased responding to memo. CCA: Farewell friends...